Arriving in Yāolù: Strike the Heart of the Palace!
Seireitou was in the cabin, apparently in the Jinzen state, his eyes clenching. "Hanullim... Why... Why won't he answer... Ever since then..." Memories of Kamui's arrest, and Datara's escape came rushing back through his mind. Suzaku and Shiori also came to his mind, remembering the pain felt in both of their loss; whether it was death, or hatred. Hanullim's powers were working, to some extent, but the spirit had refused to speak to Seireitou. "Hey! Everybody, we're approaching the coast!" called out Sorata, as Seireitou's eyes opened instantly. He stood up, unable to worry about this now, as he arrived to the bow of the ship; as did the others. Seireitou looked out into the horizen, "I'm coming... Kamui..." The Coast The ship crept along the wake of the shallow waters near the coast, finally anchoring at an abandoned port. Apparently, word hadn't gone through about a group of invaders, making it all the better for their group. Sorata was the first to get off, followed by the others, leaving Seireitou and Raian as the final two on the ship. Seireitou's eyes appeared sullen, much more than usual. As if he was under an intense hypnosis. Raian glanced over and could immediately feel the sorrow coming off of Seireitou's being. "I tried too...back then." he thought, remembering the moment he lost his powers trying to rid Seireitou of his despair. "I can't see into your heart." he suddenly said, breaking the silence yet not facing his friend entirely. "But I did tell you back then about Hanullim and about my own growth. I sense the despair that has grown to overtake you. The way you are now, you can't move on. It's time to let go of somethings, Sei-san. The things plaguing your heart are preventing your from protecting what you want to protect. Right now...you have no reason to protect anything." he explained. He realized that his words might infuriate the emotionally compromised man, but Raian had to give him this bit of information. It could save him, if he acted on it. "What do you have to protect? Kamui? Aside from this instance, Kamui has usually been strong enough to protect himself, Shiori is gone, Suzaku has gone astray and yet your driving goal is to protect those important to you. That, indeed, is a noble cause, but it's useless if you don't have a reason for it. If you don't have fuel to ignite the fire. I'll say it now; stop it. I talked with Zangetsu for a long time. I realized a lot of things in that time. I want to protect something. Right now, the only person I have to protect...." he said, finally turning around with tears in the corner of his eyes, "....is you." A smile crept across his face, "I do it because in every battle, you've been there. We've trained together. The day I met you, during the battles with Akujin, I knew you'd be someone I would protect. Soon I will have others that I will protect as well, but not like you are now." Suddenly, he became more stern, "Right now, you protect out of a sense of obligation. You believe because you failed Kamui, Shiori, and Suzaku that you have to protect someone and that motivation will eventually fail you. I'll say it; what you dread inside, but won't admit outloud. Suzaku's shortcomings aren't your fault, and neither is Shiori's death. The ones who arrested Kamui will pay, so what is there to worry about?" he asked. Zangetsu's words came to his mind, and with fiery determination causing his eyes to glow, he stared Seireitou down and repeated the words of his Zanpakutō friend, "Abandon your fear!" he shouted in beginning, "Look forward! Move forward and never cease! You'll age if you pull back, you'll die if you hesitate!." Seireitou's sullen eyes were fixed on his friend, and his ears on his friend's words. He had lied to himself. He did know why Hanullim wasn't answering. He gave up on his master; his despair-conquered master. Despite the realization, he shrugged it off. "We have to go... Raian." he stated, jumping off the ship onto the port. He slowly began to walk over to the others. Raian sighed silently and glared off of the ship into the distance, thinking about something, before snapping back to reality and leaping off of the ship, onto the hard earth below. "So then, where do we go now?" he asked Seireitou, attempting to change the subject. Ambush! Seireitou looked out into the horizen, quickly catching eye of an immense structure made of what appeared to be a green crystal material. "There... I can faintly sense either Kamui or Shinbyeong there.." he stated. However, several men then appeared, surrounding the group. "You there! Intruders! State your Business!" called out one of the men. Chūkin Komamura stepped forward, "Everyone. Let me handle these soldiers." he told the group before continuing his advance on the ambush team. "If you defeat me," he began. " I will tell you our business." Taka silently moves away from the group and uses kido to vanish from sight. "Time to spy" He thought to himself. One of the men stepped forward, and laughed at Chūkin's proclaimation. "Defeat us? The elite soldiers of the Jade Emperor?!" he stated, drawing his blade as the others followed suit. "Bring it on, Doggie." he barked. Chūkin made no movement to draw his sword. With speed that was vastly unexpected for a being his size, he swept into the midst of their ranks and smashed the middle soldier with his fists, causing a gory explosion of brains and blood upon doing so. He then heightened his spiritual pressure, causing a red glow to surround him and the ground to tremor below him. The soldiers stood in shock and awe, and charged toward Chūkin with their weapons up high. From afar, a white-haired man wearing formal attire and a long black-haired man with a spanish motif were watching from a long distance. "So... it appears they came here in search of Kamui after all." stated the white-haired man, with the black-haired man smirking at the former's comment. "I'm just itching to kill that brown-haired kid... he seems like a strong fighter, and knowing a Shinigami has that kinda power to make me interested makes me infuriated." he declared. In a display of raw strength and power, Chūkin defeated each soldier with his bare hands; leaving some unconscious, but most dead. "There," he began, bowing. "I apologize for the brutal end you all had to meet. You all fought valiantly." he said to the dead. Raian narrowed his eyes, "Alright then, let's go save our friend if there isn't anything else holding us here." he said. Just then, a soft clapping sound could be heard from afar. The black-haired man who had been watching them just then appeared. His clapping finally deceased, as he chuckled, letting them see his hawk-colored eyes. "Why hello, children." he mused. Hidden Intents: The Danger in the Shadows Elsewhere... A ways off from the location of Seireitou's group, and the mysterious duo, another small ship was pulling up on the shore. Inside, was Seireitou's son, Suzaku Kawahiru, as well as a long-haired woman with rather large breasts, and a revealing outfit. Suzaku covered his eyes from the sun, narrowing them as he looked onto the horizen. "We're here..." he noted. Sayune stepped out, smiling softly. "I wonder if we'll find any hot guys here." she giggled, as Suzaku looked at her with a menacing look. "Remember why we're here." he stated. Sayune nodded, "Right. Ryūzaki-sama requested us to-" but Suzaku cut her off. "No. I could care less what he wants. I'm here for one purpose... to kill that man..." he stated, as he gave her another look. "If you won't help me, leave. If you attempt to rat me out, or stop me, I'll kill you." he declared, as he took steps toward the forest a ways off from the shore. Sayune looked at him silently, and nodded softly, walking with him. However, hidden from view, was a grin on her lips. "I just love it when he gets rough with me... teehee~" came to her mind, as she smiled softly. Suzaku, on the other hand, had only a single thought in his head; rather, an image. His father's head rolling at his feet. Suzaku smiled a creepy grin at the idea, as the two disappeared into the forest. In a farther location, possibly even not within Yāolù, were three men speaking in a dark room. The silver-haired man wearing a hood looked at the other two, and smirked. "It appears Suzaku is going to disobey me. I have foreseen this, from the moment Lucius-san asked me to recruit him." the silver-haired man spoke. In the corner, was a man with light brown hair and a grin. "I never trusted the brat to be honest." spoke the brown-haired man. The silver-haired man, presumably the leader, crossed his fingers and placed his chin atop his cupped hands. "Yuanhai-san. I'd like for you to go to Yāolù and kill Suzaku. He's become a nuisance to my plans, if he intends to kill Seireitou." the man confirmed. Yuanhai nodded, "Yes... but Ryūzaki-sama, what if he becomes too much to handle?" he asked. The leader, apparently called Ryūzaki, then smirked. "You said so yourself. He's a brat. Would a brat cause you trouble?" he asked. "But Ryūzaki, I-" he started as a long unusual red-haired man interrupted. "If you are so worried about this mission, then I'll take care of the brat." he stated. Yuanhai shook his head, and sighed. "I'll take the mission." he answered. Ryūzaki smiled menacingly. "Very good. As for you, Jōshō-san. Make sure you keep the tension flowing between the Jade Emperor and the Spirit King." he ordered, as Jōshō bowed softly, disappearing via flash step. Yuanhai then bowed as well, disappearing from the location. Ryūzaki began to laugh, staring toward a window in the dark room, as the red sun began to rise; it was apparently morning at his location. "Well then, perhaps it is time for me to pay Britanna a visit." he spoke to himself, as he stood up. "All the pieces are coming together. Soon... I will establish an order of dominion." came to his mind, smirking at the thought of it. Mysterious Strangers... Raian looked back, obviously annoyed, "Well, well, well, look what the cat brought it; pedo-snake." he comically declared. "I suppose you've got some cockatoo-haired kid around here somewhere that 'services' you too, eh?" Chūkin grunted and rejoined the group, preparing for battle. Hinata simply glared at the newcomer, either too uninterested or too zoned out to speak. "Well well, quite the annoying brat. What is your name?" he asked, pointing to Raian. "You, in the middle. With the James Bond wannabe hairdo." he mocked, attempting to counter Raian's earlier comment. "Now Now... calm yourself, Dante." spoke another voice, as the white-haired man from before also entered the scene via flash step. Seireitou's eyes instantly widened, as he grit down, instantly realizing the identity of this man. With a quick movement, which no-one could have noticed, he appeared right in front of the white-haired man, grabbing him by his collar. "You... Tell me where Suzaku is!! Where's Datara?! Tell me, right now!!" he roared, as if he was prepared to rip his head off; a trait quite unlike Seireitou. Raian didn't attempt to stop him, in part because he knew Seireitou would want answers. Hinata leaned up against Raian's back and whispered something to him. He didn't show any signs of responce, and simply stared ahead at Dante. "Sei!" Raian suddenly shouted sternly, "Calm down. Rushing in recklessly will get us nowhere." Taka didn't speak, he remained silent as his kido ended and he reappeared after analyzing the fighting skills or lack there for of the Yāolù shinigami. He then looked at the new combatants and how Seireitou had flown off the handle to gain answers. "Master Seireitou, Master Raian is right anger wont give you answers any faster." Seireitou ignored both voices, his attention focused heavily on Lucius in his grip. "Tell me... now..." he spoke, with a very heavy strained voice. Lucius stared at the silver-haired man through his glasses, adjusting them slightly. "I do not know." was Lucius's answer. Seireitou's eyes glowed with the color of Sanagi's spiritual power, as he drew his Hanullim. However, just then, a blade was thrust through his chest, shocking each and every person witnessing the two. Seireitou began stepping backwards slowly, as the blade retracted, being from Lucius. "My Jikkō'omo senses your negative emotions, and reacts instantly." he stated, as he sheathed his blade. Seireitou began to pant loudly, as memories of what Shōyō told him came back to him. "You see... when Sōsuke Aizen had first defected, he became part of an... organization. Nobody knows specifically of what their motives are, but it's a roving band of nine like-minded beings who call themselves the Akirakyū. These are not small timers... almost every member could be considered to be on par, if not stronger, than the Royal Family. For instance... that guy Lucius is one of them. I can't really say much about the others... so just watch yourself." Seireitou returned his attention to the two strangers. "I know you... both of you... There are seven more of you... aren't there... and Suzaku is a part of you guys..." he stated, panting as loud as before. "You call yourself the Akirakyū." he explained. Lucius's eyes widened for an instant, as Dante frowned. "Dante... we're bringing Seireitou with us. As for the others... get rid of them." he coldly stated. Dante drew his blade as it transformed into a large black blade, charging for the weakened Seireitou. "Morigetsu, Tensa Zangetsu!" Raian declared. Suddenly a long white haired being materialized beside him. "Already, Raian-san?" the spirit asked, glancing in the direction of the enemy. "Yeah, let's go...Tensa Zangetsu..." he commanded. Tensa Zangetsu's speed was incredible, as he grabbed the injured Seireitou by the collar and threw him behind Raian and away from danger. "Chūkin, Hinata, make sure Seireitou stays safe." Raian shouted as he leaped in, joining Tensa Zangetsu. Both summoned white energy with red outlines, "Getsuga Tenshō!" they shouted in unison, causing a massive blast to envelop the combatants. Taka followed Raian's example and with his own shikai fired a black energy wave with a red outline, with a similar feel to the Getsuga Tensho. "Hachiman!" He called this attack as it mixed with the Getsuga's that sped towards the combatants. Seireitou's eyes were fixated on the ground. The attack didn't hurt him much physically, but the despair he had felt recently had caused triple the pain..perhaps more. Dante blocked the force of both spiritual attacks with his black blade, chuckling at their efforts. Lucius only continued to stare onwards, as Dante raised his blade up. "Lemme me show you a real attack!" he declared, slashing his blade down with great force as a green wave of spiritual energy escaped the blade, crashing at high speeds toward Raian, Tensa Zangetsu, and Taka. Taka tried to summon his Susanoo technique to block the attack but before it could completely form it was shattered much to the awe of the young shinigami. "Dammit!" he cried as he was the first to be hit. Tensa Zangetsu stepped in front of his master, redirecting the blow away from him and towards a nearby hill. The spirit then launched himself forward at Dante clashing blades with him, which resulted in a nearby hill being cut in two. "What a puny Shinigami. I pity the Zanpakutō trapped under your command." he spat, releasing a point-blank Getsuga on Dante. Meanwhile, Raian summoned his Hollow mask and appeared in front of Lucius, "You're...Gin's father aren't you?" he asked. "If only he could see you now." Taka fell to his knees but wasnt severely hurt by the blast as his barrier took most of it, He gets to his feet and analyzes the power of the two combatants deciding that they are far above his current level but he must fight in order to protect his teammates. "Looks like I underestimated that last attack" He said as he points one blade to the sky and the other at Dante. "Tensa Zangetsu-san, please dodge this.......Raijin" He spoke calmly as he fired a lightning blast towards Dante. The zanpakutō spirit barely noticed in time, leaping back beside Seireitou to avoid the incoming blast. Lucius shut his eyes. "I know you. You're that man I fought before. Getsueikirite Raian." he stated, reopening his eyes. He turned to Dante, "Dante... stop it. Your way is inefficient and unnecessarily risky. It's liable to bring more Shinigami running. We are not here to fight a full scale war." he stated, as Dante pushed Tensa Zangetsu back, dodging Taka's blast almost completely. His black blade receded back to normal katana size, and was sheathed. "They don't know how lucky they are..." he stated, as Danate turned to rejoin Lucius. "Getsueikirite Raian. Kawahiru Seireitou. You two have been marked as sacrifices. I ask that you watch your back from now on." he stated, as the two disappeared without a trace. "Tough crowd." Raian joked, returning to his normal form and sheathing his blade. Tensa Zangetsu vanished in the process. "You alright, Seireitou?" he asked, looking back with concern on his friend. "Damn." Taka said furious that they escaped, he sealed both his katana and sheathed them. "Next time I face them I want to draw blood." Seireitou looked up to Raian, obviously disappointed in not obtaining any answers to Suzaku's whereabouts... and also of his inability to protect his friends. He stood up weakly and began to stagger over. "Let's go... we need to strike the palace... before their military catches wind of our intruding." he declared. Raian looked at him further concerned, but Zangetsu's voice in his mind snapped him out of it, "This is his fight. Let him fight it. Nothing you say to him will change his mind now." the spirit said. Raian nodded, "I know...Thanks for helping me, Zangetsu.." he replied. "Anytime.." the spirit said and then was gone. Raian nodded at Seireitou, "Very well." he replied. He then gathered his teammates and began the walk for Kamui's location. The Emerald City The Target... Seireitou regained composure, and closed his eyes, attempting to get a handle on the spiritual force he felt before. "Alright... now look. From here on... our very lives are in danger. We need to watch our backs. I have no clue how we'll be able to get into the palace without being noticed." "We'll be noticed." Raian corrected him. "And I suppose I'm okay with that. Now that I think about it, if it had been one of us, Kamui wouldn't be sneaking around the city trying to keep a low profile. He'd come in guns blazing; blast first, questions later." he explained. "We came here to save your brother. Now let's do so with a vengeance." "Alright, here's the plan." Seireitou stated, his leadership mentality returning to him. "Sorata will move forward, being one of the few who can blend into the crowd. Taka, Yū, Chūkin, and Hinata. You four will stand on four directions, surrounding the imperial city in the distance. Me, Raian, and Ichigo will take our place at the gates. When I give off a Kidō in the sky, we move in..." he stated. Raian nodded, "Very well." he agreed. Ichigo and Raian's other teammates nodded as well. Seireitou's two teammates nodded as well, "Move out." Seireitou declared. Each member of the group took their own direction as Seireitou, Raian, and Ichigo were left behind. "Raian, Ichigo. When those four attack, along with Sorata, we will not waste our time in the city. We need to attack the palace. Either Kamui or Shinbyeong is at the top floor." he explained. Taka took his position at the East point and proceeded not to waste anytime by releasing his shikai once again. "I'm going to make this one count" He said waiting for his cue. Chūkin and Hinata took their places as commanded. In the meantime Raian and Ichigo listened to Seireitou's proposal and made ready to attack the palace. Seireitou, Raian, and Ichigo stood atop a branch, near the entrance of the city. The characters listed on the gate read: Welcome to the Emerald City. His eyes narrowed, as his fists were clenched, holding a hue around the fist. 3... 2... ...1. Suddenly, without warning, Seireitou called out Hadō #33: Sokatsui, shooting a blue orb of energy toward the sky above the city, causing a massive explosion for all civilians to see. "Now!" he called out, as their invasion commenced. The Invasion Taka saw the spell and went on the attack of the East Gate. "Guess its time, Raijin!" He called out firing his lightning blast at the Gate. Chūkin gathered energy in his palm, "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hadō #63, Raikōhō!" he shouted, obliterating the South Gate. He and Hinata then dashed in through the gates. In the meantime, Raian and Ichigo crouched on their branch, "Let's go, Sei-san." Raian whispered, launching himself through the gates towards the Palace. Seireitou nodded, flashing ahead of the two, as he formed two orbs of spiritual power to his palms. The trio flew above the skies of the burning city, as Sorata then was visible below, using Hadō #54: Haien, to scorch away several buildings in an instant. Despite debris being launched into the skies by the force of their attacks, Seireitou Raian and Ichigo made their way via jumping atop each large piece of rock that came in their way. Seireitou looked around, as he came up close to Raian and Ichigo. "Something's wrong here... why aren't we met with opposition?" he pondered. Taka dashes through the East Gate and infiltrates the city using Shunpo Raian noticed it two and swiveled his head, "Maybe word's gotten out. Maybe they're expecting us." Raian suggested. Jade Palace Seireitou shut his eyes, as he jumped onto a gate on the opposite side of the Emerald city. He looked up, noticing the massive Las Noches-sized golden palace in the distance. "There... what's the plan?" he asked. "Strike hard and fast." Raian replied. "Getting in there is the easy part. Getting out, not so much. Once we find Kamui and return his sword to him, we'll be in good shape, so let's focus on doing that." Seireitou nodded, as he charged forward with a large-range flash step. He began to focus spiritual energy within his palms, as he came within range of the gates of the front. "Raian..." he sent with his telekinesis, being one of his Seijin powers. "...Once I punch a hole through, you and Ichigo enter. I sense Shinbyeong's presence at the top floor." Raian nodded and both he and Ichigo entered Βankai and rushed at the wall, "Whenever you're ready." Raian thought. With a sudden movement, Seireitou launched the attack toward the front gates, punching a large hole inside the gates. "Go Raian! Ichigo!" Βoth rushed in through the gaping hole and with one large energy wave, they toppled the lower level soldiers that came at them with ease. Seireitou flashed on Raian's shoulder, jumping forward as he rushed for the large staircase that spirled upwards. He flew up as fast as he could, narrowing his eyes the further he went. Raian followed after him, instructing Ichigo to remain on the lower level to scout out for danger or potential sightings of Kamui. He too narrowed his eyes as they neared the spiritual energy their were chasing, "It's close now." he thought to himself as he drew ever closer. Seireitou's eyes remained fixated as he noticed the final floor nearing, crashing into it as he jumped upwards with the smoke from the damage. He landed to his feet, silently looking up as he noticed the room was full of gold; pillars lined up which lead to a large throne. On the seat of the throne, was a katana that was Shinbyeong in it's sealed state. "Finally..." he softly spoke as he stepped forward. "Well now." stated a voice, which shocked Seireitou to the point of sweatdrop. The Jade Emperor: Sao Feng Raian landed on the floor as well, turning to see where the voice had come from only moments after Seireitou himself had. Seireitou's eyes remained widened, void of all other noises. "Welcome. Ryoka." spoke a man with adorning purple robes, and short hair. "It appears I made it too easy for you three." "Ryoka?" Raian pondered. "Now that's a term I haven't heard in a long time." The man chuckled softly, "Well, I thought using the japanese term would help better comfort you before your deaths." he answered. "Allow me to address myself, I am-" he began, "Sao Feng. Right?" answered Seireitou, narrowing his eyes. Sao Feng looked over to Seireitou, obviously annoyed. "It isn't nice to interrupt others." he said. Within an instant, he was casually beside Seireitou and Raian. "This man is obviously fast." Raian began analyzing Sao Feng. "However, I can see his movements. Seireitou seems to be out of it, so I'll just have to double my efforts." he thought, preparing for the man's next movement. Suddenly, just then... Sao Feng was on Raian's opposite side, the former's hand gently against the hilt of Raian's blade. "What was that? Surely you weren't planning on attacking me." he mused. "There..!" Raian thought and took action. With one hand over his face, he summoned his Hollow mask and easily side stepped the man's advance on him. "Try not to fondle my Zanpakutō." Raian sneered sarcastically, "He doesn't appreciate that much." Sao Feng turned to face Raian, "Why are you putting distance between us? Surely you don't believe creating distance will change anything? Distance only has meaning between equals. With you and I, distance makes no difference." he stated, smirking. "Besides. Your blade could never reach me." he declared. "That a challenge?" Raian asked provocatively. Something had changed in him since the training on the ship. He was different. A month ago, he would've been overcome by such a statement. Now he only took it with a grain of salt. "Sorry big guy, you're no Aizen and you don't intimidate me." At this, Sao Feng sighed. "I tried to explain it politely, but if you're going to be unreasonable, then so be it." he stated. Seireitou took a step back, allowing Raian room. "Come." he ordered. Sao Feng vs Raian Raian's eyes suddenly lit up as if a flame had ignited in his spirit. Sao Feng didn't have a chance. He was grabbed by the face and launched through the roof of the Palace to a location a few miles outside of the city where he was allowed to drop into a nearby cliff side. "Sei...he's gone now. Go and do what you have to now." he thought as the dust cleared, revealing Sao Feng's undamaged self. "You were right about something just a moment ago. We're not equals, and distance means nothing between us. You're lower than me in every way." he declared. "What was that?" spoke a voice behind Seireitou, leaving Raian shocked. The latter was certain he threw Sao Feng. With a soft smile, Sao Feng looked at Raian. "Did you believe you could really succeed? That physical strength can beat me? I told you once before. Your blade... cannot reach me." he stated. Raian could see small vibrations near Sao Feng's arms, which were emitting no noise. Raian looked back with no visible signs of frustration or anger. A flashback revealed that Raian had felt his enemy slip from his grasp, but had followed through with the attack regardless. "I'm sorry Sao Feng, did I lead you to assume you'd surprised me? That perhaps you'd outsmarted me? We've only just met, and I'm already tired of your flawed logic." he explained, appearing right next to the ruler of the land without giving the slightest suggestion, "My sword doesn't reach you simply because I choose not to." Sao Feng chuckled softly, "My, how arrogant. Too bad you don't have any strength to back up your words." he mocked. "I could say the same for you. Then again, royalty like you are often too stuck up to get their petticoats dirty trying to back up your own claims." Raian counter mocked. "This is a pretty sword." Sao Feng mused, holding Raian's Zangetsu in his hands, before the latter had realized it was taken out of his hands. Not even a moment had passed, furthering showing his speed. "Is this that Zanpakutō you Japanese use?" Tensa Zangetsu slowly began to dissolve, materializing in the real world in it's spirit form. "Indeed." Raian replied, unimpressed. "You should really be more careful though. Like I said; my Zanpakutō doesn't like being fondled by a man." he claimed once more. With that, Zangetsu turned back into its sword form and returned to Raian's hand. The Truth behind Sao Feng Seireitou grit his teeth, "Enough!" he stated. "Tell me where Kamui is, before I rip your head off!" he yelled. Sao Feng turned to face the silver-haired man, smirking. "Kamui? Ohhh... our prisoner." he stated. Seireitou roared with anger, as he rushed toward Sao Feng. Raian only narrowed his eyes, "If I can't touch him, then Sei is doomed to fail. Especially with all that despair welled up inside of him..." he thought. Sao Feng side-stepped, flipping Seireitou over his shoulder and onto the ground. Despite this, Seireitou stood again, attempting to hit Sao Feng with his blade. However, each and every attempt was foiled, as Seireitou's blade was grabbed by Sao Feng's bare hand. "You're just like the other Ryoka. Hot-headed. Arrogant. And soon to be... dead." he stated, as he pushed his open palm into Seireitou's stomach with great force, as green spiritual energy began to form at the point of contact. Raian and Ichigo quickly attempted to jump in, but it was too late; Sao Feng unleashed the attack, launching Seireitou through the walls as he fell towards the forest behind the palace's large gardens. Before Raian had a chance to go after Seireitou, Sao Feng flashed in front of him. "One down, two to go. Did you three ever wonder why it was that the security was so lax? Simple. I knew from the very moment I had Kamui arrested, that his brother and his band of cohorts would invade. I wanted to see what Soul Society had to offer personally... but I must say, I'm disappointed." he stated. Sao Feng summoned a katana out of thin air, as he smiled. "As of now, your friends who attacked the Emerald City are probably surrounded. And the silver-haired man is out of the picture for now. So why don't you just leave?" he requested, musing at the advantage. A ways off, Seireitou had landed on his butt in a forest opening. He was undamaged, but spiritually and mentally weakened. He slowly stood up, preparing to head for the location once again. "Father..." stated a voice from above. Seireitou turned around, his eyes widening as he looked at the young purple-haired teenager standing on a tree branch. Suzaku has appeared once again! How will this reunion of Seireitou and Suzaku play out?! And what of Raian and Ichigo, left to Sao Feng?!